


Things You Can Do At The Beach

by Guacamole143



Series: Hiraya Ships [3]
Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, For the horny people on main, Nagsasayang ng tubig, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: For her, it was always different.
Relationships: Asterio Calag/Cristala Dizon, Tala/Asterio, Talasterio
Series: Hiraya Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909675
Kudos: 2





	Things You Can Do At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Erin. 
> 
> Not yet proofread kasi tamad.

For Asterio, sex was nothing special. Before joining the Kampanaryo, he was used to the occasional hookups. It was something he does for a mission, a thing he does to remove his urges and finish his task at the same time. There was no love involved, which he preferred. The more impersonal it is, the better. 

After he came into the Kampanaryo, he never felt that urge to be that close with someone again. Maybe it's the way he was always busy with missions given by Duran and Gracia or, it's probably due to him wanting to be a better person. His stay here at the Kampanaryo felt like his second wind, his chance to redeem himself. 

Yes, he never had that urge. Of course, that changed the moment he found out that Tala was his childhood friend. He had always found her attractive, especially when they decided to act like a married couple in one of the missions. He could still remember her Strawberry scented hair and how he always seems to seek that scent whenever he was near her.

After finding each other again, resolving any miscommunication they had between the two of them, and moving past the worst of it, they were able to somewhat settle into something vaguely resembling a typical life. Well, as expected as people whose job includes, on any given day: ghosts, overthrowing a fascist government, or fighting anything involving the threat of people's lives. Asterio never thought he would be able to occupy this small blissful corner in the world. Being able to find his childhood friend that he yearned for so long, many quiet lazy mornings, and sometimes evenings that don't involve smoke, ash, and blood. Even before finding out that she was his Diwata, he was able to spend time with her. Whether it was dinner out with their friends, baking together, all the regular things they never had a chance to have before. There's something blessed in enjoying something so small and innocuous. Asterio was very grateful for this humble paradise because he lived years believing that he'd never come close to it.

Asterio closed his eyes as he felt the wind touched subtly against his cheeks. The moisture and the warmth in the air gave him chills as the sand beneath his feet was slowly going away. He could hear the waves hitting the shore as he lightly tuned his guitar. As the waves continued to hit each other, he opened his eyes to witness the magnificent sunset happening right in front of him. The orange ball of light was slowly going down and down, and it set into the horizon, creating different stunning colors in the sky. As the ocean engulfs the sun into herself, he felt someone sitting beside him.

It was Tala.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked as she lightly wiggle her toes at the sand beneath her feet. 

  
  
  


"Something boring." He replied with a shrug.

"You've become such an old man," Tala said with a giggle. "Careful! or else you'll get wrinkles!" Asterio felt her fingertips lightly brushing the tips of his hair and moving it to the side. 

Asterio loved the scenery before him, but nothing could compare to an even lovelier sight before him. Tala's hair was blowing in the ocean breeze, softly reflecting the light of the sun; each strand moved freely in the wind. He loved the way her freckles enhance her beauty and how her eyes crinkle at the sides whenever she smiles at him. She was imperfectly perfect. 

She cuddled for comfort to his side and rested her head into his arm. In that moment of braveness, Asterio rested his head upon hers as they both watched the sunset. 

“Okay, this sand is getting everywhere.” Tala giggled, and Asterio saw her brushing the sand that stuck underneath her legs. He felt his throat tighten up as the heat flushed to his face.

"Come on, Prince." she joked as she stood up and offered her hand to him. "Let's clean up before dinner." 

Asterio nodded as he took her hand and stood up. He brushed the remaining sand that was on his shorts before he followed Tala back towards the room.

As they silently walked in the hallway, Asterio looked at Tala, silently wondering why she was so quiet. When they got to her room, Asterio nodded towards her.

"I'll see you at dinner." He said. As he was about to leave, a hand stopped him.

"Stay?" She asked.

“Okay.” Asterio replied as he followed her into the room. He sat by the bed as Tala sat next to him.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, not knowing what to say to each other. Asterio looked at Tala, suddenly feeling as if he needed to say the words he's been yearning for so long.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He said honestly. He knew he didn't want to miss out on anything with her anymore.

Tala smiled softly at him, "I wanted to kiss you for a while too." 

Asterio nodded and leaned in to kiss her. It felt nice. Her lips are soft - not wet or anything, but nicely moisturized. Asterio found himself enjoying it as he raised his hands to cradle her face. He felt his heart pounding as she pulled back, eyes wide as she smiles at him with her cheeks dusted in pink.

"Was that okay? He asked. 

She nodded and kissed him back, and suddenly they were both lost in the kiss. Asterio pressed his lips to Tala's, kissing her deeply. His hands cupped the sides of her chest, pushing gently till her small body leaned backward towards the bed. He slid his palms upwards, his fingers lightly teasing as they passed across her neck, fingertips barely noticeable as they caressed her smooth cheeks. His hands reached her hair and immediately carded through the thick locks. He continued to kiss her, and as Tala's body started to relax more and more into Asterio's touch, she broke the kiss.

"Asterio?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he kissed her jaw, a suckle under it. He reaches into her neck, leaving behind a hickey. He wanted to show everyone she belongs to him. A primal feeling of possession he never thought existed within him. 

Tala gave a tiny gasp, "Asterio, are we doing this?" 

It was a valid question, should they cross a line that they have danced around for months, but at that moment, Asterio didn't care. He just wanted her.

"We are." Asterio smiled when he noticed a light blush at the tip of her ears. He moved to trace his tongue across one and used his hand to remove the string of her bikini.

“Wait, we’re still dirty from the sand…” she said breathlessly, stopping him from completely undressing her. “Sand is horrible when trying to get out of bedding.”

“Fine.” He replied with a peck to her lips. He pulled her up with him before picking her up bridal style towards the bathroom.

As they got inside, Asterio placed Tala over the counter. His eyes traveled up and down her body before meeting her eyes. He felt his body shiver in anticipation as he lay his hands on her waist. He kneeled before kissing her stomach, trailing kisses all over her body before stopping just above her panties. He looked at her in the eyes before he pulled them down a bit, slowly watching his hands drag across her exposed skin.

"Haaah..." she moaned as he pulled her panties down the rest of the way slowly. He kisses each thigh before standing up. 

"The things you do to me..." He says as he sets her down the counter. Asterio removed his shorts, exposing himself.

Tala removed the remainder of her bikini and went inside the stall. The cool water blasting from the showerhead ran over her overheated body. 

“May I join you?” He asked, Tala felt her body heat up under Asterio’s intense gaze.

“I mean, I guess the shower is big enough for the two of us.” Tala replied as she watched Asterio start to undress.

He followed her under the spray, letting it wash away the sweat on his skin. It wasn't the largest shower cubicle, so their bodies brushed as they moved and began to heat all over again despite the cool water. 

Tala watched as the water trailed down to Asterio's chest to his abs, around his cock and thighs. Lean muscles covered his entire body as he leaned in towards her. Asterio pushed Tala's back against the nearest wall and latched onto her, leaving kisses and bites all over her neck and collarbones. She quickly wrapped her legs around his midsection, wanting more friction. 

Asterio seemed to have other things in mind as he kneeled down and placed her thighs on top of his shoulders as he stood back up, not wanting the hard tiles to hurt his knees.

He kissed and nipped the inside of each of her thighs before licking her folds, just enough to tease, but not enough to actually count.

As he pushed his head closer to her, Tala let out a whimper as he bit the inside of her thighs. 

“Touch me more…” Tala breathlessly whispered, “I want to know what you feel like...please.”

Asterio felt his self-restraint starting to slip from his mental grip. He removed his head from her legs, his arm on her waist to support her as he stood up.

"I'm getting to it," He replied. The way he made her feel was nothing like he ever felt before. It was a mixture of both passion and love. He wanted nothing more than to feel this way forever with her.

His hands moved to her hips and pulled her body against his. Tala gasped as she felt him pressing against her belly. He leaned down to kiss her, his tongue eagerly seeking entry to her mouth, which she willingly surrendered too. While they kissed, she reached up to grab his shoulder, firmly anchoring his body against hers.

"Tala," He breathed as he pulled back from her a little so he could move his right hand between them, between her legs.

She cried out into his chest as he slid a finger inside her, then another and curving them. Asterio didn't think he would ever get tired of the noises she made when he touched her like this. He will always want to hear these sounds from her. He rubbed his thumb against her, feeling her clench around his fingers as he pleasured her. He couldn't get enough of just looking at her, her head thrown back as the water splashed down around them.

"Asterio....please." She moaned, not wanting to go over the edge unless he was right there with her.

"You sure?" He asked, making sure she also wanted this as he did. 

She nodded, her hand sliding between their bodies as she wrapped it around his length. “I’m sure.”

Asterio removed his fingers from her insides before he firmly placed her legs around his waist.

"Ahhh... " Tala moaned as Asterio used his hand to raise Tala's arms above her head. "Asterio-"

"Tell me what you want," He whispered into her ear as he teased her folds with his cock.

"You- I want-" Before Tala could finish her sentence, Asterio thrust into her tight, wet heat and nearly lost it.

He gave himself a second to breathe before he began to thrust into her slow and deep. He felt Tala's fingernails digging into the flesh of his back as he kissed her mouth. He tilted his head into a better angle so that he could kiss her even deeper, so firm and deep that it made him ached, and even that wasn't enough.

Tala's words were no longer coherent as Asterio thrust into her hard and fast. His other hand secured her around his waist as he plunges into her deeply. She writhed and gasped as Asterio changed the angle and thrust over her sweet spot. 

The water dripped and flowed off her body as some of it trailed down from her nipples as Asterio got a little faster. Tala's moans started to intensify as she heard Asterio breathe loudly in her ears.

"Keep going." She moaned.

Asterio's grip tightened into her hips as he started to pump a little faster inside her. Her moans echoed into the shower as he felt her getting tighter around him as she gets closer to her release.

"I'm getting close..." Asterio whispered.

"Go ahead," Tala replied, thankful that she was on the pill. 

Asterio felt himself start to twitch as Tala's inside squeeze her even further as she got closer to the edge. Soon, she let out a loud moan accompanied by Asterio as they both climaxed together. He could feel her twitch against him as she breathed heavily.

"Asterio-"

"Are you okay?"

Tala didn't have enough time to reply before she felt her leg start to buckle. Luckily, Asterio was quick with his hands and caught her before she slipped. He sat himself down onto the tiles floor of the shower as he pulled Tala into his lap.

Tala smiled as she leaned her head onto Asterio's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, hoping to do this again in the future. 

The two remained silent as the water continued to pour down onto them. Asterio wasn't too worried about the amount of water being used, but she still wanted to finish up quickly. She stood up and reached for the body wash and loofah.

"Mind helping me wash?" She asked as she looked at Asterio.

Asterio smiled as he kissed Tala and took the items from her hands. "Yeah."

As they spent the rest of the shower cleaning each other, talking about anything mundane happening in their lives, and simply loving each other, Asterio couldn't help but think that he wanted more days like this with her.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This could be us kaso kinarate chop si Asterio ni Has.


End file.
